


Red diamond a love story

by LunarReading



Category: Homeworld, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Diamonds, Gem Sex, Lunar authority, Multi, pearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarReading/pseuds/LunarReading
Summary: Red diamond loves his pearl and will do anything to protect her
Relationships: Owner's x pearls
Kudos: 5





	Red diamond a love story

**Author's Note:**

> WE NEED MORE HOMEWORLD STORIES REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

> Red diamond spoke, "If we can have troops of Rubies over there they could distract the organic life just enough until the soldiers eradicate them."  
> Black diamond thought for a moment, "Alright I shall assemble my court's rubies." Purple diamond replied, "Aight I shall have the soldiers prepare then."  
> Red diamond spoke, "Great everything is settled, meeting over." The diamonds left with there pearls and returned to their bases. Red diamond sat on his throne and turned on his panels and began to work. Red pearl thought to herself, "Wow it's so interesting to see my diamond work." "Finally!" Red diamond turned off his panels and smiled to finally have finished his work. "Now all I have to do is wait for the others to finish there part which will probably take a week. Red diamond thought, "Hmm I should try to talk to pearl." Red diamond look at her, "Pearl." "Yes my diamond?",she replied. He asked, "Do you have any hobbies?" Pearl replied, "Well I l-like to draw my diamond." Red diamond replied,"Can I see your drawings?" She handed them over, "Of course my diamond." "Wow pearl these are really great!" Pearl would turn a dark red. Red diamond handed them back, "You can draw anytime you want pearl." A reminder would ring on Red diamond's panel notifying him that he must go to extraction chamber. Red diamond spoke, "Pearl we're going to my extraction chamber." "Ok my diamond" she replied.
> 
> Sorry if it's short but things are going to get juicy in the next chapter....

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to post hate,positive and suggestion comments


End file.
